A Tie, Winchesters
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Part 3 of Moves Verse. The brothers begin to deal with the fact that Sam is now a demon and John is not happy to learn that his son is in close quarters with a demon.


When Sam bit into his cheese and bacon covered burger he let out a moan that was not out of place in a porno and caused at least three people in the diner to turn their heads and stare at him incredulously.

Dean couldn't even bring himself to care nor could he stop the smile on his face.

Sam attempted another bite around the burger, his cheeks bulging with food as he sat back in his chair and chewed, his eyes closed with pleasure.

With a loud gulp he swallowed his mouthful and was breathing heavily.

"You have no idea, how good this is." Sam said with his eyes still closed.

"I can imagine." Dean said. He reached over until he was able to grasp Sam's hand in his. His thumb ran over the back of the hand as Sam opened his eyes and smiled at him.

Unfamiliar yet familiar blue eyes stared back at him.

The lump in Dean's throat wouldn't let go as he tried to force the words out.

"I know Dean, I know." Sam said squeezing Dean's hand and using his free one to pick up a French fry. Running the fry through ketchup before he threw it into his mouth, his eyes closed once more as he licked the salt away from his lips. "It's a bit unsettling, I know."

"Are you a demon now, Sammy?" Dean said quietly. He picked at his own plate with his free hand not yet willing to let go of his brother.

"Yes." Sam said simply. "Apparently, when a soul is in hell and being tortured, once they decide to step off and start doing the torture themselves they turn." His eyes fell down onto the table. "I…I couldn't take it anymore Dean." he said brokenly. "I was literally being ripped apart at the seams and I just…" he took a deep breath and a sip through the straw of his drink.

"I tortured people in hell." Sam said almost steadily if not for the slight wavering in his voice. "I was just…sick and tired of it being me."

"I'm not blaming you or mad at you." Dean said. He entwined their fingers now. "You did what you had to do, now you're back here. Back with me."

Sam managed a smile that almost completely resembled the one he used to have on his own body before it fell. "It wasn't my fault that I was in fucking hell anyway."

Deans own face darkened at the words. "What happened in that moment?" he asked. "I was unconscious, what did he say?"

"Azazel, the demon, was basically taunting John." Sam said eating his fries one by one now.

Dean didn't pay attention to how he used their dad's name. "John had the damn colt pinned on me the entire time and Azazel was telling him to shoot, that it would save a lot of trouble in the future." Sam obtained a bitter look his face. "He didn't think John would actually shoot, he was counting on fatherly love to win."

Sam's face darkened now and his eyes flashed yellow again. "John didn't even hesitate. He shot me, point blank."

Sam glanced up at him and his eyes turned blue once more. "Next thing I know I'm on a rack and a white eyed son of a bitch dug his knife into me."

Deans was heavily breathing and he swallowed once more to try to get some sort of control over himself again. Sam ignored his brother's lapse of control and focused instead on eating the rest of his burger with one hand.

"I tried to sell my soul for you." Dean said helplessly and suddenly. "No demon would do it. But I tried Sammy, I fucking tried."

"I know." Sam said softly. "They told me." He dropped the burger back on his plate, reached over, and smacked Dean on the back of his head with his free hand.

"What was that?" Dean said reaching back to rub at his head. It didn't hurt, barely felt it really, but it was the principle of the thing.

"For being an idiot." Sam said. He picked his burger up once more. "You don't deserve to go to hell Dean."

"Neither did you." Dean pointed out.

"Sins of the father, suffer the child." Sam remarked. "We've had to suffer for Johns sins for far too long."

The two brothers stared at one another for a long pregnant moment before they turned their attention back to their food.

However they kept their entwined hands on top of the table.

"So, what happens now?" Dean asked.

"Now?" Sam remarked. "Now we try and find a way to recreate my body because I hate possessing someone."

"Speaking of which," Dean intoned. He motioned with his head towards Sam. "Who is the poor bastard?"

"Don't really know, I took the first body I could find." Sam said. He bit into his burger once more and licked the mess away from his lips. "Pushed his soul down as far as I could, didn't want to hear anything from him."

Sam glanced up at his brother. "I'm not human." he said in that soft tone of voice once more. "If you want to have nothing to do with this, with me, I'll understand."

"Now you're the idiot." Dean retorted. "I've just spent the better part of ten months trying to get to you." He pointed at Sam with his free hand. "I don't care how you came back, you're back with me and that's all I care about." He shrugged then. "Demon, human, flying cow. I don't care, you're my little brother."

Sam's voice was wavering when he spoke out "Thank you big brother."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence however they didn't dare to pull their hands away from one another.

* * *

Demons apparently didn't sleep. They didn't cry, bleed, or even need to eat.

"But I wanted to." Sam had protested. "I hadn't had a meal in so long, I just wanted to remember what it was like. There is no food nor a need for food in hell."

Also they didn't know if it was the fact that Sam was new to this or if it happened to all demons however he couldn't completely control the way his eyes shifted from the blue of the boy to the demonic yellow. Occasionally he and Dean would be talking and they would flash to yellow.

"How did you get out of hell?" Dean asked as they drove down the highway. It was the question that was burning on his tongue for hours, he knew how difficult it was for demons that had been exorcised to get back out.

"Spent a while trying to find a portal." Sam said. "Whenever a portal is found the news gets around faster than anything and millions of demons are trying to get through it before it closes." He licked his lips. "The title 'Boy King' gave me a bit of a privilege to get through first though."

"What does that mean, Boy King?" Dean questioned. The whole title, Boy King, it just didn't sit right with him.

"Don't really understand the 'boy' part but the rest of it is pretty clear." Sam answered shrugging. "King of Hell."

"But why you?" Dean persisted as he turned his gaze onto his brother for a moment before turning back to the road. "I don't care how much torture happened you are not cut out to be a king of hell. No offense." he added.

"None taken." Sam said nonchalantly. "Heck, when I first got there that was the first thing that they called me, Boy King. Had no damn clue what they were talking about." He drummed his fingers on his knee and licked his lips in thought. "Later, after I started torturing," he said that with such indifference that even Dean couldn't help but notice. "Then they started explaining everything to me. That I was meant to be King. That I was meant to lead. Hell knows what else, I just tuned most of it out."

"Lead?" Dean repeated. "Lead who? The demons?"

Sam nodded. "I have no clue why I was chosen or anything but all I know is that I am not going back."

"That makes the both of us." Dean said reaching out to clap Sam on the shoulder. His hand slid off as he looked the unfamiliar body up and down. "First thing though, you said you wanted your body back?"

"Hell yeah." Sam said nodding. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you guys burned me?"

This time Dean nodded. "Standard hunter's burial." he said. "Bobby and John helped."

"How is Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Alright, I guess." Dean guessed. "Haven't spoken to him a while." He glanced at his brother from the corners of his eyes. "Should we call him and give him the good news?"

"How about we save that for when we get my body back?" Sam suggested. "Might be better than going up to him and flashing the yellow eyes."

Dean nodded. The rest of the ride was filled in silence, however in complete contrast to the heavy and putrid silence that had filled the impala since the time of Sam's death this was a comfortable silence in which neither of them had to say anything.

There was one last thing that was bothering him however.

"You were in hell for ten months." Dean said softly. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he tried to speak. "And there was nothing I could fucking do, and believe me I tried."

He could see Sam turning to face him from the corners of his vision however he couldn't bring himself to look at the other man.

"I'm your older brother, it's my job to protect you." Dean said. He hit the steering wheel with his palm lightly before he curled his fingers around it again tightly. "And I failed you."

"Dean." Sam said kindly. He reached over to place his hand over Dean's hand once more. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Dean insisted. He blinked faster and harder when he felt the telltale tears starting to cloud his vision. "I couldn't save you."

"You did." Sam said still kindly. "You don't know just how much you saved me."

Dean finally looked at his brother. "What do you mean?" he asked hollowly.

"Despite my being a demon now, with a need for other people to possess and a new set of contacts, I still have my humanity." Sam told him. "Because of you. You were my thoughts completely during that entire time, you were what tied me down and helped to move on." Sam smiled at him and leaned across the seats, Dean barely noticed when the car pulled to the side by itself and stopped in place. Sam leaned forward into his space until their foreheads were touching and he was looking into unfamiliar blue eyes yet familiar in the love they held for him.

"Our memories, all the time that I spent with you, that's what kept me grounded." Sam said. "That's what gave me strength when I needed it and that was something the demons were never able to take away from me." Sam pressed closer and closed his eyes, Dean mimicked him without even realizing what he was doing. "The demons took everything away from me Dean. But they couldn't take you away from me."

"Never." Dean said hoarsely. His arms came up to bring Sam closer to him as he cupped the back of Sam's head. "Nothing will ever take me from you."

Sam breathed in and out slowly before he gradually brought himself back into his seat.

"You still managed to save me big brother." Sam said with certainty. "I wouldn't have been able to get out of hell without your voice in my head, let alone retain my humanity."

* * *

"You know, I could've sworn that you had taken the body of a boy not a girl on pms." Dean said drily as he watched Sam fill the basket with a various assortment of sweets, junk food, and soda.

Sam spared him a single look as he continued to fill the basket. "I don't care." he said in a tone that Dean remembered all too fondly from when they were kids. "I want them."

Dean held his hands up in innocence. "Not saying anything against it, just making an observation."

Sam scrunched his nose up as he threw a bag of chips at his brother lightly who easily caught it and threw it into the basket with the others.

"Besides." Sam said shrugging. "Not my body, I don't really care about trans fats and chemicals."

"Be nice." Dean chastised him as they got into line for the register. "The kid has no idea what he got into."

Neither of the brothers noticed the eyes that were following them as they walked out of the supermarket and out across the streets.

* * *

John Winchester slowly closed his cellphone. He wrapped his hand around it and brought it to his mouth as he thought to himself.

One of the other hunters he had once took a job with had just called him with horrifying news.

His son Dean was in the presence of a demon, fraternizing with it even.

The damn thing must have gotten into Deans head, made false promises of being able to bring Sam back to life if Dean would help him.

If nothing else, John owed this much to his eldest. He would still protect the boy whether he wanted it or not.

Dean probably didn't even realize the danger he was putting himself in. He had always been blind to any repercussions and troubles when it came to his brother.

John had to save his son.

And the first step was to exorcize that damn demon.

* * *

Luck was on John's side, his son and the demon were still in the same town that they were spotted by the hunter.

John waited in the shadows as he had seen Dean enter the motel room with the damned thing, his arm around its shoulders and it leaning in towards Dean.

It was an accomplished actor, if nothing else.

A few short hours later Dean let the motel room, taking the impala with him, and that was when John acted.

Picking the locks on the motel was easy enough and he was able to do it quietly enough so that the sounds wouldn't carry. Even through the door he could hear the water running in the bathroom, it seemed that the thing was taking a shower.

He opened the door and softly closed it behind him. The running water masked the sounds he made as he hurriedly prepared a devils trap on the floor. Once he was finished he took the rope out of the bag on his back and soaked them in holy water from the bottle he always carried.

He crept to the side of the doorway just as the water stopped running and the squeak of the tabs were heard. He would hear the cloth of a towel being placed around the waist as the door opened outward and gave John the cover he needed.

Moving quickly he snapped the rope around the things mouth and drew it back against its borrowed head. The thing immediately screamed as steam rose from where the skin touched and its hands flew up to try and tug the rope off.

Its body jerked however John moved faster. Using his body he threw the demon to the ground and pinned it down as he used the other rope to try to tie the hands back. The thing kicked out and tried to push back on John, it made high pitched noises, whether they were screams or trying to get outside attention was up for debate. It managed to turn its head back and look him straight in the eyes.

Blue eyes met his and for a moment it froze in almost suspended surprise.

That moment was all John needed to throw the demon into the devils trap. It landed on the ground with a groan, however it gasped once it realized where it was laying on.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_." John intoned wasting no time on the exorcism. He didn't know how long he had left until Dean returned and he didn't want to take any chances. The short version of an exorcism it was. "_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii_."

The thing gave a low moan as its body twitched and jerked back and forth as the exorcism took a hold on it.

"John." it said. John ignored it. "John!"

"_Omnis congregation et secta diabolica_." John continued to chant. "_Ergo, draco maledicte_."

The thing came a scream as it was jerked to the sides of the devils trap. Its entire body shuddered, almost like it was having a seizure.

"_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias_." John continued, as he ignored his suddenly pounding heart. "_Libertate servire_."

"It's me!" the thing screamed as its face blurred in its jerked motions. "It's Sam!"

John paused as the final words died on his lips. His eyes widened as the body settled back against the floor breathing heavily. It coughed lightly and swallowed.

"What the hell…are you talking about?" John demanded in a low tone. "What the hell do you mean "You're Sam"?"

"Short term memory, huh?" the thing said giving him a dirty look. "Or did you forget shooting me?"

John considered the words as he walked along the edge of the devils trap. The demon slowly stood on his feet and tugged the towel, which had miraculously stayed on its waist the entire time, more tightly. It followed John's movements with its own eyes.

"You're a demon." John spat out. "You're not my son."

"People become demons when they go to hell." Sam informed him. He felt the change and knew he couldn't control it at that moment as his eyes flashed to yellow for a single moment. He knew it happened when he saw John stiffen slightly. "They get tortured, they start doing the torture, and in the end; they become demons."

"Demons lie." John said. "Give me one good reason I should believe you."

"Dean knows the truth." Sam said as he brought his head to the sides and cracked his neck slightly. "You could've waited for him and talked to him, instead of barging in and trying to kill me. Again." He couldn't help the last word.

John's eyes darkened once. He seemed to lean back on his heels as he studied the demon in front of him.

His eyes seemed to settle for a moment and Sam felt his, well not his but his nonetheless, heart hammering suddenly in his ears.

It was the same look John had given him when he shot at Sam with the colt.

"_Te rogamus_." John said bringing it to an end and it was like he had never stopped as Sam felt the familiar presence rise up inside of him and pushing him out of the body.

"You do this to me again." Sam promised as he tried to ignore or push away at the power of the devils trap that was sucking him out and pulling him out of the body, if he could there would be tears at the corners of his eyes. "And I swear that when I come back, you'll pay."

John's eyes were cold as he finished "_Audi nos_."

Immediately the devils trap activated and Sam could feel its power scourging through him, burning him and latching onto him as if with hooks being pierced through his every being before he was forcefully and painfully dragged out of the body. He screamed as his essence, the now black smoke, was forcibly dragged out and he could feel the portals between the realms opening for the seconds that it took for him to be completely taken away from the pull of the earth.

* * *

John whirled around as the door to the motel room was kicked open and the body fell to the ground as the exorcism ended. Dean stood there with his gun in hand and his eyes widened at the sight of his father.

However when he saw the body on the ground on top of the devils trap he screamed louder than John had ever heard him scream, including the night that Sam had died.

Dean screamed one word and in that word encompassed all the pain and suffered alongside the realization of what the scene in front of him meant.

"SAM!"

* * *

As he fell through the devils trap the next thing Sam was aware of was being tied up once more in ways that he hadn't been tied in years.

The next was the too familiar voice that sounded all too pleased.

"Well, well, well. Look who ended up on my rack once more."

Sam opened his eyes to look into the white eyes of his turner, his maker. The one that had dug his knife into Sam's soul and had never let go even when Sam had finally stepped off the rack and started torturing other souls.

Alastair was almost mindlessly sharpening his knives as he watched the proclaimed Boy King in front of him. Hells master torturer had taken a nearly human form however his white eyes were visible to all the souls in hell. Alastair pursed his lips as he watched Sam bring his head up, and Sam knew that his own eyes were now yellow, and stared the older demon straight.

There was a small curl of the lips before Alastair flipped the knife in his hand and offered it handle first to Sam. The moment he offered the chain around Sam's right wrist fell to the ground which Sam used to grab at the knife.

Twisting his body slightly so that he could face the human soul next to him Sam wasted no time as he drove the knife into the soul and twisted it slightly before bringing it down. On an impulse he cared a deep S into the soul as it screamed and writhed.

As Sam drew the knife out the rest of the chains that held him fell apart and he landed on his feet. He twirled the knife around his fingers as he and Alastair simply stared at one another.

"What did I tell you, young one?" Alastair asked rhetorically. "Human beings are no longer your concern. Why did you go to them?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "My brother is above those things up there." he hissed and jerked with the hand still holding the knife upwards. "It was that thing that exorcised me."

"John Winchester." Alastair said emotionlessly. He reached out and placed his fingers under Sam's chin and used it to bring his head up so that they were seeing eye to eye. "I thought you and I had already gone through this."

"I have no love lost for John Winchester." Sam hissed barring his teeth. "I remember everything, above all. I remember my hatred."

Alastair brought his head down until it was pressed against Sam's. "Little one, those are still human emotions." His eyes narrowed "I could have sworn that I had successfully carved those out of you."

In response Sam pressed his forehead harder against the older demons. "And I could have sworn that I told you that there was no chance I was turning completely."

Alastair's hand came up to cup at Sam's face. "I can see you better than you see yourself." he breathed. "You are so much more demon than human, if you would just let go of these pesky human emotions and do as you are supposed to everything would go away." He pulled his head back slightly enough to trail his lips down Sam's throat. "All that pain and suffering could go away and you would do as you are supposed to as King of Hell."

"I know my job." Sam spat as he tilted his head back to give the other more room. "And rest assured, I will do it."

Alastair brought his head back up to gaze into Sam's eyes. "For your sake, I should hope you do." He nuzzled closer to Sam then. "Get your revenge on John Winchester, if that's what would make you turn faster. Just remember," he said pulling his arms around Sam's body and pushing him closer to his. "I am your father now."

Sam didn't answer as he pulled himself away from Alastair after giving him one last unreadable look.

Alastair made an almost wounded sound as Sam started to walk away in search of another portal back to earth.

"Your eyes would have been so much prettier in white." Alastair called out. Sam didn't answer.

* * *

Dean was in an all-night diner, the only other customers were women dressed in scanty clothing and the odd police worker.

He didn't pay attention to any of the customers nor did he pay any attention to the way his knuckles were bruised and bloodied, the blood of his father staining his skin. He was focused entirely on the notebook in front of him as he drew out summoning runes and circles and contemplated the notes he had on which rune meant what and which he could use.

He heard more than saw as a body slid into the opposite side of his booth and he paid no attention to them.

However when the person reached out and with a feminine manicured hand plucked his notes from his hands he was ready to curse and maybe even get his gun out.

The girl, she didn't seem to be older than eighteen at the most, smiled at him and her eyes flashed yellow which caused Dean to freeze.

"Decided to go with a different kind of body this time." the girl said smiling at him, her eyes flashed yellow deeper and for a moment longer before shrinking back to the green eyes of the body.

Dean leaned back in his seat and smiled back at his brother.

"Welcome back, Sam."

**I do not own Supernatural. Debating to make this a Wincest story, what do you guys think?**


End file.
